the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The H3O Alliance
The H3O Alliance was an alliance formed during The Butler Games: Blood vs Water. The alliance voted together for one round before they were split apart by the game and turned against each other. Alliance Hierarchy Barnie was the clear leader of the alliance, often telling Josh and Lindsey which way to vote. As a previous winner, Lindsey was happy to go along with Barnie's plans, hoping this would make him a bigger target than her. Forming the Alliance All members of the alliance began the season on the Water Tribe. The alliance formed simply as they were the first 3 members of their tribe to talk game with each other and were happy to agree to a final 3 deal. They agreed that they should always try to win the challenge, but if they had to eliminate from thier own tribe, to first pick off newbie Emma, then Iain and finally Kate. All three members of this tribe also competed in the previous season together, with Lindsey and Barnie being in an alliance together. Lindsey voted for both Josh and Barnie to be eliminated from this season. Playing the Game Eliminating the Newbie After losing The Egg Hunt tribal challenge, the Water tribe had to eliminate one of their own. The alliance had already discussed that they would eliminate Emma from the game first, but Barnie was surprised to find Emma rallying the tribe to eliminate him or Iain from the game instead. Barnie pretended to be on board with the plan to eliminate Iain, but just before the vote he was able to remind Josh and Lindsey of the original plan. The alliance voted together along with Iain to eliminate Emma from the game. Emma's Revenge Upon her elimination, Emma was offered an elimination temptation. This was a twist that the players were unaware of. Emma chose the 'Switch Up' temptation and was able to switch two players into their opposing tribes. Assuming that Lindsey was the one who betrayed her, she swapped Lindsey into the blood tribe, replacing her with Dan. This would begin the series of events that led to the destruction of the H3O alliance. The Collapse of the Alliance Shock Eliminations With an original blood tribe member now in their tribe, Barnie convinced Josh and Iain to throw The Stack Exchange tribal challenge. This would allow them to vote Dan out of the game and even the numbers between Blood and Water, having already voted one of their own off in the previous elimination. It would also keep Lindsey safe, as the Blood tribe would not be voting one of their own out of the game. After casting their votes at the elimination ceremony, Dan surprised the tribe when he played an immunity idol to save himself. With just two votes, Barnie was eliminated from the game instead. In the following round, Blood lost the Scrabble Scramble tribal competition and all voted to eliminate Lindsey from the game, leaving Josh as the only alliance member left standing. Battleflip and Battleback In the fourth round, Lindsey and Barnie both returned to the game to help the Water tribe compete in The Battleflip. Despite an early lead by the Blood tribe, the Water tribe were able to bring it back and took the victory. This meant that Barnie and Lindsey would have to compete against one another in the Battleback. Barnie was able to beat Lindsey (who had never previously lost a battleback challenge before) and was back in the game. Barnie Blindsided In the fifth round, with only Dan immune from the elimination, the remaining water tribemates were scrambling for survival. The Blood Alliance were united and calling all the shots and were seemingly choosing between eliminating Josh or Kate from the game. Barnie campaigned to eliminate his former alliance member, Josh, from the game, but he was unaware that The Blood Alliance were actually orchestrating a blindside against him. In the vote, Barnie was eliminated from the game for the second time. Last One Standing Josh managed to win individual immunity during the Dice, Dice, Baby immunity challenge and was safe for the sixth round. This meant that alliance affiliate Iain was eliminated from the game instead. In the seventh round, Lindsey, Barnie and Iain returned to compete alongside the remaining Water tribemates in the CorrectFOUR challenge. They lost to the Blood tribe and Josh was eliminated with just one vote cast against him in a double elimination. Trivia * H3O is the chemical formula for Hydronium. * Currently the least successful alliance, with none of its members making it to the final or semi-final. Category:Alliances Category:The Butler Games: Blood vs Water Category:Barnie Varnava Category:Josh Kennerley Category:Lindsey Wootten